Crystal Tower
by Tsakumo
Summary: Who will protect Crystal Tokyo from this new threat? With the Inner Soldiers missing and the Outer Soldiers close behind, who will protect the King and Queen? Who will protect a decade of peace?
1. Episode 1: Dead Scream

**A/N: **Hey guys! This is my first attempt at fanfiction. I have often thought about writing one for Sailor Moon but I didn't think I'd be good enough lol. So here is my first attempt. I'm looking at even throwing together a website for it as I'm fairly good at drawing and I've already made sketches of each of the characters. Also, just clear up one thing here before you read the story. I will not be using the Asteroid Senshi. I personally don't like them as Chibi-Usa's guardians. So I'm going to be use something different. Hope you enjoy it. Here goes....!

**[Episode 1: Dead Scream]**

As the sun rose from the eastern sky, it's rays bounced off of Crystal Tower and exploded in a blast of rainbow lights. Near the top of Crystal Tower a young woman sighed deeply as she stared out across the city. Her long pink hair shifted slightly as a breeze rushed through her window. She sighed again before turning away from the window and making her way over to the door. Before she had a chance to push the button to open the door, there was a knock.

"Who is it?" the woman with the long pink hair asked.

"Good morning Small Lady!" a voice could be heard through the door.

The young woman's eyes widened as she quickly pushed the button and the frosted glass door slid open.

"Puu!" the young pink haired woman leaped forward into a hug with a tall dark green haired woman.

"It's nice to see you too Small Lady!" Setsuna tried to hold her balance as Chibi-Usa lept forward. They both giggled.

Setsuna stepped back and held Chibi-Usa at arms-length.

"It's been so long! You've grown so much!" She smiled as she looked her over.

Chibi-Usa blushed.

"Have you met with my mother yet?" Chibi-Usa asked.

Setsuna shook her head no and smiled. "I decided to come say hello first."

"Well thank you! I'm so glad you did." Chibi-Usa locked arms with Setsuna and they made their way down a long hallway towards a huge set of stairs.

They chatted and giggled as they slowly came down the stairs. They stopped at the bottom and hugged tightly.

"You have to come more often Puu. I miss you so much." Chibi-Usa's expression was more sad now.

"I know sweetie. I know. Unfortunately I can't leave the gates too often. You should come visit more often yourself!" She winked.

Chibi-Usa smiled and nodded.

"Ok. I must go meet with your mother." Setsuna kissed Chibi-Usa on the forehead and headed off towards the throne room.

Chibi-Usa watched as Setsuna walked away. She was so excited about her visit. She knew that Setsuna couldn't stay long, but the few minutes they spent together here and there made her very happy.

**[Inside the throne room.]**

Setsuna walked up to throne where Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion sat. She crossed her leg and lowered herself into an elegant bow.

"Setsuna! Welcome!" the Queen almost squealed before she cleared her throat and chuckled, "It's wonderful to see you again my dear friend."

Setsuna stood up straight and smiled, "It's always a pleasure my Queen."

"Enough of that!' the King boomed, "You know better then that Setsuna! You know you don't have to call us by 'King' and 'Queen' unless we're in public. You're family."

Setsuna blushed. "It sounded urgent, so I wasn't sure if I was here in an official capacity or not."

The Queen smiled, "It's been so long since we've had a visit. Stay for dinner."

"I would love to, but unfortunately there's been a small disturbance in the time fold. I must return to the gates very soon." Setsuna frowned.

"A disturbance?" The King raised an eyebrow, "Any idea what it could be?"

Setsuna shook her head. "I haven't been able to figure it out. I wasn't going to mention it until I was absolutely sure. "

"Please keep us posted Setsuna. It's been many years since we've face any kind of danger." The Queen became serious.

"I will." Setsuna bowed again, "I will see you again soon."

The three nodded and Setsuna made her way out of the Crystal Tower.

She walked down the large stairway outside towards the street. She stopped for a moment and looked back at the Crystal Tower.

"I wish I could stay." Setsuna whispered as a small tear appeared in the corner of her eye.

"Don't worry yourself with such trivial things!" Setsuna froze, "You won't need to worry about this place ever again!"

Setsuna spun around to see a young woman in a sailor soldier uniform.

"Who the hell are you?" Setsuna asked with force as she pulled out her transformation pen.

The woman laughed as she raised her hand and hurdled a large blast of dark energy at Setsuna. Setsuna barely dodged it. She stood up and threw her transformation pen into the air.

"PLUTO PLANET POWER...MAKE UP!" She was immediately engulfed in a swirl of mist. A few seconds later Sailor Pluto emerged.

"I WON'T LET YOU PASS!" Sailor Pluto shouted as she raised her staff and pointed at the psuedo-senshi.

The woman laughed at Sailor Pluto. "I don't want to pass!"

The woman jumped into the air and spun several times unleashing a hurricane of dark energy focused directly at Sailor Pluto.

Sailor Pluto spun her staff and managed to hold off the attack for the time being, but it was evident she couldn't hold out much longer.

The woman continued to spin while the energy she released grew in strength forcing Sailor Pluto to her knee's.

"STOP IT!!!!!!" Chibi-Usa came running down the stairs in front of the Crystal Tower. She looked angry, "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

The unknown sailor soldier started laughing as she continued her attack and the weakening Pluto.

Chibi-Usa ran faster toward Sailor Pluto.

Sailor Pluto spotted Chibi-Usa from the corner of her eye and lost all concentration. She tried to hold on but it was too late. The dark energy had over-taken her and she was engulfed in dark energy. She screamed out in pain.

"PUUUUU!!!!" Chibi-Usa screamed as tears started to stream down her face. The cresent moon on her forehead began to glow. A large yellow beam of light burst from her forehead and knocked the unknown sailor soldier out of the sky.

"What the?!?!" the unknown soldier hit the ground hard. She slowly got up and shook her head. "My job is done...uhhnn...I'm out of here..." and with that she disappeared in a dark flash of light.

Sailor Pluto collapsed to the ground. Chibi-Usa ran towards her.

"PUU!!" She knelt down and lifted Sailor Pluto's head, "C'mon! Wake up! You're ok!"

Sailor Pluto detransformed.

"No..NO..NOO!" Chibi-Usa squeezed Sailor Pluto tightly. "You can't die! Puu! Wake up!"

Some guards came running towards the Princess and Setsuna.


	2. Episode 2: Stranger In The Tower

**A/N**: Here is Episode 2. I'm releasing 2 episodes at once so that you're not left completely hanging with the first episode LOL. I'm currently in the middle of writting episode 3. Hope you enjoy!

**  
[Episode 2: Stranger In The Tower]**

Neo Queen Serenity stood at the top of the stairway to the Crystal Tower. There were literally hundreds of thousands of people standing below her. They fanned out through the streets.

"Yesterday we lost someone dear to us. She was taken away tragically by force. It has been many years since we've seen such violence." The Queen paused and took a deep breath, "I will not allow this! We live in an era of peace. I will not let ANYONE take that away."

Neo Queen Serenity could no longer speak as she began to weep. King Endymion stepped forward.

"We will find out who did this. Thank you all for coming." And with that, both King and Queen made their way back into the Crystal Tower.

**[Somewhere high above the planet.]**

A young woman with an upside down black cresent moon on her forehead sits on a throne in a large room. She looks up as the sailor soldier who attacked Sailor Pluto flickers into view in front of her.

"Well done." She grins, "With Sailor Pluto out of the way, the gates of Time are ours!"

The sailor soldier winces.

"Are you hurt?" the woman on the throne asks while raising an eyebrow.

"It...It's nothing my queen." She stutters as she clutches her arm.

"Nonsense. Sailor Hematite, you are one of my children. I will not tolerate any physical weaknesses." the Queen barked. With that, she raised her hand and the sailor soldier was enveloped in dark energy. Sailor Hematite closed her eyes and endured the healing process.

**[Throne Room, Crystal Tower.]**

Chibi-Usa stood outside the throne room listening in to the meeting that was taking place.

"Haruka, have you located the other soldiers?" The King asked.

"Unfortunately, no. We haven't been able to contact them for months." Haruka looked down.

The Queen sighed, "This mission was suppose to last only a few days. Taking into consideration recent events.." she paused to take in a breath, "we need them back home."

Michiru and Haruka both nodded.

"This is top priority. Please keep us in contact." The King politely ordered.

Haruka and Michiru bowed and made their way toward the door. Chibi-Usa heard the footsteps and immediately hid behind one of the columns in the hallway. Michiru and Haruka both stepped out into the hallway. Chibi-Usa listened as they spoke.

"This is ridiculous!" Haruka slammed her fist against one of the columns.

"Shhhhhh." Michiru grabbed Haruka's hand, "The King and Queen will hear you."

"I know. I'm sorry." Haruka hung her head, "But..she's gone. And we have to go chasing the others around when we could be fighting the enemy."

"I agree. But we can't do this alone. Poor Setsuna. We wouldn't stand a chance. We need to find the other sailor soldiers." Michiru burried her face into Haruka's chest.

Chibi-Usa snuck away and made her way to her bedroom. She sat on the edge of her bed and sobbed. Her best friend was gone and the inner soldiers were missing. Just as she was bout to lay down and cry her worries away, Diana came into the room.

"Chibi-Usa-chan?" She looked worriedly at the princess as she hopped onto the bed.

"Diana." Chibi-Usa wiped away her tears, "I don't know what to do. Everything is falling apart. Who's going to protect us?"

Diana climbed into Chibi-Usa's lap and curled up. "We'll figure this out. Please don't cry."

A shadowed figure peered in from Chibi-Usa's door watching her. Diana's ear twitched and she looked up at the door. The figure vanished.

"An enemy in the palace?" Diana thought to herself. She looked over at Chibi-Usa and noticed that she had fallen asleep. She slowly stood up and hopped off the bed.

**[On a far away planet.]**

"This is hopeless! I don't see any sign of life!" Sailor Uranus clenched her fist.

Sailor Neptune pulled out her mirror and looked into it deeply, "I don't see anything here either. Let's go."

The two sailor soldiers held hands and closed their eyes. Their tiara's disappeared and were replaced by their respective planetary signs. They began to glow in their respective colors as well. A few seconds later they disappeared in a flash of light.

**[High above the planet.]**

The dark energy surrounding Sailor Hematite dissipated. She slowly floated down to the floor landing on her feet. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked rapidly. The corners of her mouth curled upwards as she began to laugh hysterically.

"There! All better! Aaaaaaahahahahaa." She disappeared in a flash of dark light.

A dark figure appears in the spot where Sailor Hematite had just been. Her sailor soldier uniform was obivious.

"I have no more need of Sailor Hematite. Get rid of her." The woman on the throne ordered.

"Yes my Queen." the shadowed sailor soldier bowed before disappearing as well.

"This peace has lasted long enough. What will they do when I fully awaken?" A small light shines over the woman's smile as she sits on her throne in complete darkness.

**[Back on Earth.]**

Diana quietly walked through the long corridor of the upper part of the Crystal Tower. She could swear she had seen someone outside Chibi-Usa's door. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something move quickly in the opposite direction from behind one of the columns. She spun around but nothing was there. She shook her head and ran off towards the throne room.

Chibi-Usa slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She sat up and stetched.

"I must have fallen asleep." She thought to herself. She stood up and stretched again. She noticed a shadow outside her door. She slowly walked towards it.

"No!" a voice whispered rather loudly from the other side, "Don't open the door."

Chibi-Usa was startled, "Wh...Who are you?"

"I can't tell you. Not yet. You must trust me though, everything will be ok." The shadowed figure promptly disappeared.

"No wait!" Chibi-Usa swung the door open and ran out into the corridor. She looked around frantically. The voice sounded oddly soothing. No one was there.

Diana ran up behind Chibi-Usa, "What's wrong??"

Chibi-Usa was startled. She slipped and fell face first on top of Diana. Diana twitched.

"Sorry!" Chibi-Usa tried to fluff the flattened Diana.

"It's ok..." Diana managed to mumble, "What were you looking at?"

"I'm not sure.." Chibi-Usa stared down the hall in the opposite direction.


	3. Episode 3: I thinkI'm Sailor Moon?

**A/N: **Here is Episode 3! Enjoy!

**[Episode 3: I think...I'm Sailor Moon...?]**

**[Crystal Tower throne room.]**

"Someone is in the Tower. I tried to follow them but I was unsuccessful my King." Diana bowed.

King Endymion rose from his throne, "Thank you Diana. I don't think we should alarm the Queen just yet. I'll look into it."

Diana nodded and left the throne room.

The King walked over to a large console with large display screens and many different buttons. He pushed a few buttons and all the monitors flickered on. Each room of the tower was displayed. There didn't seem to be anything out of place. Endymion stopped one of the monitors in the gardens. His heart ached as he watched. Chibi-Usa was sitting on one of the swings crying. He wasn't sure how she was going to get through this, Setsuna was her best friend. As he was watching his daughter, he noticed a dark shadow flash by on one of the other screens. He paused the video and backtracked. He slowly moved the fotage forward and paused just as the shadow went by.

"What on earth is that?" the King thought outloud. The image was dark and unclear. He was unable to make out what it was. One thing was for sure, whatever it was, it didn't trip the security alarm.

**[In the garden.]**

Chibi-Usa wept while slowly swinging.

"Puu...I miss you. I wish there was something more I could have done." Chibi-Usa sobbed.

"There is something you can do." a voice startled Chibi-Usa from behind.

She spun around to see a yound woman in a sailor soldier uniform.

"A sailor soldier?! Who are you?" Chibi-Usa stood up.

"Ahahaha. Name is Sailor Hematite." the woman snickered.

Chibi-Usa's eyes widened as she noticed the upside down black cresent moon on the woman's forehead.

"Impossible!" Chibi-Usa whispered.

Sailor Hematite smirked at Chibi-Usa's realization, "Prepare yourself. You'll be face to face with your precious Pluto soon enough!"

Chibi-Usa screamed as Sailor Hematite lunged forward towards her.

Chibi-Usa closed her eyes as Sailor Hematite closed in on her and waited for the collision. Nothing. She opened her eyes.

"Who...who are you!" Chibi-Usa shouted at a shadowed figure standing above a fallen Sailor Hematite.

"A friend. Take this." The shadowed figure tossed a small brooch towards Chibi-Usa, "You know what to do with it."

The shadowed figure disappeared.

Sailor Hematite stood up and brushed herself off, "What the hell was that?! Doesn't matter. I have my mission." she eyed Chibi-Usa and smirked.

Chibi-Usa looked at the brooch for a second and then threw her hand up in the air.

"CRYSTAL MOON POWER......MAKE UP!" and with that she was englufed in tornado of hearts and moons. A few second later Sailor Chibimoon stood in Chibi-Usa place.

Sailor Hematite cringed, "No! This wasn't suppose to happen yet. Damn you! Never the less, I won't let you live!" she lunged at Sailor Chibimoon.

Chibimoon dodged her and elbowed her in the back causing Sailor Hematite to fall face first into the ground.

Sailor Chibimoon posed and gave her speech, "How dare you attack me in my own home! That will not be tolerated! In the name of the Crystal Tower, I will punish you! I am Sailor Chibi-...no wait..." she stopped to scratch her head. "I'm no longer Chibimoon cause Sailor Moon no longer exists...so doesn't that make me Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Hematite stood up and stared at Chibimoon. "You have GOT to be kidding me."

"...But what if my mother decides to transform again? Then what would that make me?" Chibimoon continued.

Sailor Hematite pulled her hair in frustration.

"Hahaha...Ok. I think Sailor Moon is sufficient. Hehehe." Sailor Moon chuckled.

"That's it!" Sailor Hematite growled as she sent a large blast of dark energy hurdling towards Sailor Moon.

"Hehe. Sailor Moon it is! I haven't transformed in so..." Sailor Moon cut off in mid sentence as she looked up and noticed what was coming her way. She jumped out of the way landing on the ground hard. She looked up at Sailor Hematite and growled.

"I don't have time for these games! Let's end this." Sailor Hematite shouted as she raised her hand to send another blast at Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon panicked. She didn't have any sort of a weapon. She dodged the attack again. She continued to dodge, flailing, falling and screaming for several minutes.

Eventually Sailor Hematite managed to corner her.

"Well that was fun. Unfortunately, I grow weary of this. Good-bye Sailor Moon." Sailor Hematite laughed as she raised her hand towards Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon's eyes widened as she realized she wouldn't be able to dodge this attack. Just as she was about give up she saw another sailor soldier behind Sailor Hematite.

"Who's that?" she pointed behind Sailor Hematite.

Sailor Hematite scoffed, "Like you honestly think I'd fall for that!"

"It's ok. I don't mind killing you from behind." the unknown sailor soldier laughed.

Sailor Hematite froze her eyes wide. She spun around just in time to see the large blast head on.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo!" she screamed as her body was ripped apart in the blast.

Sailor Moon lookd on in horror. When the body had completely disappeared she looked up at the unknown sailor soldier, "Who are you?"

"You'll know soon enough." the woman snickered.

"Are you an ally?" Sailor Moon asked hopefully.

The sailor soldier laughed obnoxiously.

Sailor Moon noticed the upside down black cresent moon on the sailor soldier's forehead.

"We'll be seeing you shortly. Chibi-Usa." the sailor soldier vanished in a dark flash of light.

Diana came running up to Sailor Moon, "Chibi-Usa-chan!! What happened?!"

Sailor Moon smiled at Diana as she picked her up and hugged her, "I was attacked."

"Are you ok?!" Diana asked frantically.

"I'm fine." Sailor Moon detransformed.

"How did you transform???" Diana asked wide-eyed as Chibi-Usa put her down.

Chibi-Usa looked over at where the shadowed sailor soldier stood before tossing her the transformation brooch. "There was a woman. She tossed me this brooch."

Diana looked at Chibi-Usa with confusion in her eyes, "Who was it?"

"I don't know. But her voice was soothing." Chibi-Usa turned and walked towards the Crystal Tower with Diana following close behind.


End file.
